This invention relates to covers for containers, and in particular to a tamper evidencing cover having a seal which can be broken in order to gain entry to the contents of the container, and which after being broken cannot be replaced.
Typical covers for containers such as aerosol cans snap onto the top of the can and are readily removable. Such a cover includes an annular internal bead about the periphery of the cover which is snapped over a lip or which is engaged in a corresponding channel formed in the can body in order to retain the cover on the container.
As concerns with the integrity of the contents of the containers have become acute, various means for protecting the contents and evidencing tempering or previous access to the contents have been devised. For example, often containers are simply covered in whole or in part by a heat-shrinkable plastic, which encapsulates the container and which must be removed before access to the container is possible. Other means include locking lids, which must be partially broken or have portions removed in order to gain access to the container.